larpcdefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Filler-Saga III
Die insgesamt 3. Filler-Saga spielt zeitlich kurz nach den Ereignissen der 12. Saga und schildert mit einer vergleichsweise kurzen, aber intensiven Handlung die Erlebnisse von Vorsar und all jenen, die im Schloss geblieben sind, während Hektor und seine Gruppe nach Midgard aufgebrochen sind. Daher treten hier erstmals Charaktere als Protagonisten in den Vordergrund, die zuvor eine eher untergeordnete Rolle spielen. Gleichzeitig wird in dieser Saga erstmals die Vision verfolgt, was wäre, wenn die Welt tatsächlich untergehen würde, eine Idee, die mit einer Reise in eine mögliche Zukunft später in der Haupthandlung wieder aufgegriffen wird. Zugleich treten einige, teilweise auch später noch wichtige, Charakter erstmals in dieser Nebenhandlung auf. Beigesteuert wurde die Handlung gemeinsam vom Haupterzähler und dem Gasterzähler, der auch schon die Filler-Saga I kreierte. Handlung: In göttlichem Auftrag Wenige Tage, nachdem die Gruppe um Hektor nach Midgard aufgebrochen ist, um den dortigen Bewohnern zu helfen, hat der frustrierte Vorsar seine königlichen Pflichten widerwillig wieder aufgenommen. Unterstützt wird Er dabei von seiner Gemahlin Alexandra und dem Rarfungi, die Ihn oft und gerne an seine Pflichten erinnern. Derweil braut sich im Jadeturm, dem Hauptsitz der Kirche in den Westlichen Königreichen, neuer Ärger zusammen. Inquisitor Rodrigo muss sich dafür verantworten, die Bewohner von Mondfels nicht vernichtet zu haben. Dessen Argumentation, dass diese nicht unbedingt schlechte Wesen sein müssen, haben sie doch die "Geschändeten" vernichtet, lässt die Obrigkeit nicht gelten. So beauftragen Sie einen neuerlichen Vollstrecker, den mysteriösen Zharael, mit der Vernichtung von Schloss Mondfels, wofür Er alle Befugnisse erhält. Der Angriff trifft das Schloss und seine Bewohner völlig unvorbereitet. Mit einer gewaltigen kirchlichen Armee beginnt Zharael eine Belagerung und fordert den König von Mondfels zur Aufgabe auf. An seiner Seite steht auch Rodrigo, der dazu verdammt wurde, dem neuen Kommandanten in den Kampf zu folgen. Vorsar ist nicht bereit zu kapitulieren, bietet Zharael jedoch die Möglichkeit zu diplomatischen Verhandlungen an, damit Niemand zu Schaden kommen muss. Er ist bereit, alles zu erklären, was der Kirchenmann wissen will. Dieses großmütige Angebot überrascht Rodrigo und lässt Ihn noch mehr erkennen, dass die Vampire von Mondfels längst nicht so schrecklich sind, wie angenommen. Entgegen seiner Empfehlung schlägt Zharael dies jedoch aus und beginnt Angriff und Belagerung. Der Zauber der Apokalypse Die Verteidiger von Schloss Mondfels setzen sich zur Wehr und so kommt es zu einem groß angelegten Gemetzel, in dessen Verlauf viele Kirchenkrieger, aber auch etliche unschuldige Dorfbewohner aus der Umgebung des Schlosses getötet werden. Rodrigo bittet immer wieder darum, den Irrsinn zu beenden, stößt jedoch bei Zharael auf taube Ohren. In der zweiten Nacht des Kampfes entdeckt der Inquisitor schließlich das Geheimnis des Kommandanten: Zharael ist ein als Mensch getarnter Engel, ein Seraph, der zur Erde gekommen ist, um das widerliche Treiben der Bewohner von Mondfels zu beenden. Hierfür hat Er sogar einen göttlichen Zauber gestohlen und Vorbereitungen getroffen, diesen wirken zu können. Zu spät bemerkt der entsetzte Rodrigo, dass es ein Zauber ist, der nur durch das Brechen aller sieben Siegel der Hölle gewirkt werden kann, ein Zauber, der den Weltuntergang einläuten kann und eigentlich von den vier Reitern bewacht werden sollte. Irgendwie hat Zharael diesen Zauber gestohlen und ist bereit, Ihn auch einzusetzen. Der Inquisitor versucht, Vorsar zu erreichen, um den König zu warnen, hat aber als Feind des Königs keine Chance, zu Diesem zu gelangen. In derselben Nacht entbrennt ein weitere Kampf zwischen den Bewohnern des Schlosses und dem abtrünnigen Engel, in dessen Verlauf Vorsar und Zharael aufeinandertreffen. Trotz all seiner himmlischen Kräfte ist Zharael dem Vampir im Schwertkampf unterlegen und für einen Moment scheint der Sieg zum Greifen nahe zu sein. Bis der Engel schließlich den mächtigen Zauber entfesselt, was Vorsar zunächst nicht ernst nimmt. Zu spät begreift Er, dass der Zauber tatsächlich das Ende der Welt einläutet. Meteoriten rasen auf die Erde zu, der Boden reißt auf und Lava tritt daraus hervor, der Weltuntergang hat begonnen. Schließlich wird die gesamte Umgebung von einem gleißenden Lichtblitz erfüllt, der das gesamte Schloss und die Umgebung einhüllen. Eine letzte Hoffnung Als der Lichtblitz verlischt, sind nur Chaos und Zerstörung geblieben. Als am nächsten Morgen der neue Tag anbricht, scheint die Welt tatsächlich zu einem Schlachtfeld der himmlischen und teuflischen Mächte geworden zu sein. Ausgerechnet Abraxas und sein Meister Vincent Weynard haben in den Ruinen des Schlosses überlebt, wenn auch schwer angeschlagen. Da Sie weder Vorsar noch einen der Anderen finden können, beginnen die beiden Vampire, einen Plan zu schmieden, um dieses Chaos irgendwie wieder ungeschehen machen zu können. Vincent Weynard schlägt vor zu versuchen, das alte Zauberbuch der Elras zu suchen, denn Er glaubt sich erinnern zu können, darin einen Zauber gesehen zu haben, der vielleicht helfen kann. So brechen die beiden Vampire als letzte Hoffnung der Welt in Richtung Klennar auf. Nach Vincent's letztem Stand haben Valnar und Alaine, die Vampire, die Ihn einst bezwangen, sein Zauberbuch immer noch im Besitz und verbergen es in Klennar, der Heimatstadt Valnar's. Dort angekommen finden die Beiden nur noch Ruinen vor. Valnar und Alaine sind aber noch am Leben und kämpfen in den Ruinen Ihrer Heimatstadt gegen die einfallenden Monster. Sie sind überrascht, als Sie von Vincent Weynard und Abraxas Unterstützung erhalten. Gemeinsam schlagen Sie eine Angriffswelle an Monstern zurück. Dadurch fassen die ehemaligen Widersacher genug Vertrauen, um Vincent und Abraxas anzuhören. So teilen Sie den beiden Jägern mit, dass Asgar das Zauberbuch schon vor langem an sich gebracht hatte und es seitdem in seinem Schloss versteckt. Ohne weiteres Abwarten brechen die beiden Vampire dorthin auf. Auch im Schloss der Aldaines sieht die Lage derweil nicht besser aus. Das Schloss wird belagert und Asgar und sein treuer Diener Ronak sind die Einzigen seiner untoten Truppe, die noch stehen. Vincent und Abraxas helfen auch Ihnen, einen Angriff zurück zu schlagen und erhalten so abermals Zugriff auf das Zauberbuch der Elras, das Asgar Ihnen widerwillig überlässt. Zunächst hält Er nichts davon, doch sieht Er ein, dass Er auch bald sterben wird, wenn die Welt in diesem Zustand bleibt. Da Ihm sein Unleben wichtiger ist, überlässt Er Vincent abermals das Zauberbuch. Der Zeitstromlenker Doch die Hoffnungen zerschlagen sich schnell. Das Zauberbuch enthält zwar einen Zauber, dieser kann jedoch nur die Welt in einen früheren physischen Zustand zurückversetzen. Der Zauber der "Weltumformung" dreht nicht die Zeit zurück und kann daher in der gegenwärtigen Situation nicht helfen. Doch in einer Randnotiz entdeckt Vincent schließlich eine letzte Hoffnung: Die Elras nutzten Ihr Wissen über ein Gerät in Nosgoth, als "Zeitstromlenker" bekannt, um Ihren Zauber zu entwerfen, der eine Abwandlung der Magie dieses Geräts ist. Es soll sich dabei um das einzige Gerät handeln, mit dem man wahrlich durch die Zeit reisen kann. Ohne zu wissen, wo Sie anfangen sollen, zu suchen, brechen die beiden Vampire schließlich auf, wobei Vincent das Zauberbuch, entgegen Asgar's Protest, mitnimmt. Die beiden Untoten erreichen schon bald das längst verfallene Reich von Nosgoth, welches bereits vor dem apokalyptischen Angriff nahezu zerstört war. Da Sie keine Anhaltspunkte haben, wo sich der Zeitstromlenker befinden könnte, begeben sich die beiden Vampire zum einzigen Ort, den Sie aus Erzählungen in diesem Land kennen: Dem Heiligtum der Clans, bei den legendären Säulen von Nosgoth. Dort angekommen finden die beiden jedoch nur noch eine leere Festung vor. Dennoch werden Sie beobachtet und treffen schließlich auf Raziel, der in den verfallenen Ruinen umherschleicht, um über die jüngsten Ereignisse nachzudenken. Zunächst will Er Abraxas und Vincent angreifen, bis die Beiden klarmachen können, dass Sie Verbündete von Vorsar sind und das Chaos rückgängig machen können. Raziel ist gewillt, dies zu glauben, da sein Meister, der Ältere Gott bestätigt, dass diese Beiden Hilfe brauchen, um die jüngsten Ereignisse ungeschehen zu machen. Raziel wird beauftragt, die beiden Untoten zum Zeitstromlenker zu bringen, der ebenfalls in einer verfallenen Ruine, in den Überresten der legendären Festung der Sarafanen liegt. Der Zeitstromlenker ist tatsächlich noch intakt, wenn auch halb unter Geröll und Schutt begraben. Gemeinsam legen die drei Untoten den Eingang frei und betreten das antike Gewölbe. Raziel, der früher bereits Zeuge war, wie Kain das Gerät justierte und nutzte, kann den Vorgang wiederholen und das Gerät einstellen. Abraxas und Vincent sollen in eine frühere Zeit reisen, haben jedoch das Problem, den genauen Zeitpunkt nicht zu kennen, den Sie benötigen, da Sie nicht wissen, wie lange Zharael brauchte, um die Vorbereitungen zur Aktivierung des Zaubers zu treffen. Da Sie Ihn am Brechen der sieben Siegel hindern müssen, muss der Zeitpunkt exakt stimmen. Raziel hat jedoch eine Idee, wer helfen könnte und öffnet einen Zeittunnel, der weit in die Vergangenheit von Nosgoth führt. Der Hüter der Zeit Die Beiden gelangen, begleitet von Raziel, tatsächlich in die weit zurückliegende Vergangenheit, was mehrere Jahrzehnte in der restlichen Welt, aber Jahrhunderte in Nosgoth, ausmacht. Raziel soll sicherstellen, dass die beiden Vampire keine Veränderungen an Nosgoth's Zeitlinie vornehmen. Die Untoten finden sich in der Festung der Sarafanen wieder, jedoch in einer Zeit, als diese noch voll besetzt war und die Sarafanen noch eine große Macht innehatten. Zunächst planen die beiden Vampire und der Seelenjäger, sich unerkannt zum Hüter der Zeit zu schleichen, um diesen um Hilfe zu bitten, spüren dann jedoch die Präsenz eines anderen Vampirs und beschließen, diesen zu suchen, da er Ihnen vielleicht helfen kann. Der Vampir, den Vincent spüren konnte, ist jedoch, entgegen aller Erwartungen, kein Gefangener der Sarafanen. Es handelt sich um Marcus, einen der Generäle der Sarafanen und früheren Kämpfer in Kain's Armee, der sich nach dem ersten Fall des Vampirfürsten den Sarafanen angeschlossen hatte, um zu überleben. Marcus glaubt den Fremden zunächst nicht, aus der Zukunft zu sein, bis Raziel detailliert beschreiben kann, was die nähere Zukunft Nosgoth's bringt. Da die Gruppe überdies aus dem Raum des Zeitstromlenkers kommt, lässt sich Marcus letztlich überzeugen. Der Untote bringt die Besucher aus der Zukunft zu seinem Meister, dem Hüter der Zeit selbst, Möbius. Dieser hat das Eindringen der Fremden in diese Epoche bereits gespürt und durch einen Blick in die Zukunft gesehen, was geschehen wird. Da auch Er ein Diener des Älteren Gottes ist, erhält Er die Anweisung, den Fremden mit den Einstellungen des Zeitstromlenkers zu helfen. Obgleich Er Vampire hasst, will auch Er den drohenden Weltuntergang und damit sein eigenes Ende abwenden und führt die Gruppe zurück in das mächtige Gerät, wo Er Ihnen, dank seiner Fähigkeit in die Zukunft zu blicken, den genauen Zeitpunkt ermitteln kann, den Sie benötigen. Als Abraxas und Vincent aufbrechen wollen, fragt Marcus nach, was aus Ihm in der Zukunft wird. Nachdem sich bereits das Tor geöffnet hat, offenbart Raziel dem Vampir, dass Er durch Kain's Hand sterben wird. Da Er dies abwenden will, verrät Er Möbius im Bruchteil von Sekunden und springt den anderen unvermittelt nach, ehe sich das Tor schließen kann. Raziel verbleibt noch in der Vergangenheit, da Er noch eigene "Anliegen" zu klären hat. Rettung in letzter Sekunde Wieder zurück in der eigenen Zeitlinie brechen Abraxas und Vincent sofort in Fledermausgestalt in Richtung Schloss Mondfels auf, da Sie sich zeitlich jetzt nur wenige Tage vor dem Angriff der kirchlichen Armee befinden. Marcus verbleibt in Nosgoth, wo Er Kain aufsuchen und sich Diesem abermals andienen will. So sieht Er seine einzige Chance, zu verhindern, dass Er in der Vergangenheit den endgültigen Tod erleidet. So trennen sich die Wege der drei Vampire schließlich bei den Säulen von Nosgoth. Abraxas und sein Meister fliegen so schnell wie nur irgend möglich nach Schloss Mondfels zurück, verschätzen sich jedoch in der benötigten Zeit und kommen erst zu einem Zeitpunkt an, als der Kampf schon in vollem Gange ist. Die Schlacht um Schloss Mondfels tobt und Ihnen ist bewusst, dass Zharael das Siegel in Kürze brechen wird, während Er mit Vorsar kämpft. Der König von Mondfels war nicht schnell genug, Ihn daran zu hindern, doch nun können die beiden Vampire den Seraphen unerwartet aus dem Hinterhalt angreifen und verhindern, dass das Siegel bricht. Tatsächlich werden Sie Zeuge, wie Zharael sich außerhalb von Vorsar's Reichweite begibt und sich daran macht, das Siegel zu zerbrechen. Dabei zeigt sich nun auch, dass Er nicht alle, sondern nur eines der sieben Siegel tatsächlich besitzt. Dies lässt darauf schließen, dass die anderen bereits gebrochen wurden. Abraxas ist jedoch auf gleicher Höhe wie Zharael und trennt seine Hand, welche das Siegel hält, samt Armt, mit einem Überraschungsangriff von hinten ab. Das Siegel stürzt in die Tiefe, außerhalb des Blickfelds der Kämpfenden, mitten in die Schlacht hinein. Zharael kann zwar mit einem mächtigen heiligen Angriff Abraxas daraufhin schwer verwunden und außer Gefecht setzen, doch in dieser Zeit kann Vorsar wieder zu Ihm aufschließen, um den letzten Schwertkampf beginnen zu lassen. Ein Engel fällt Der epische Schwertkampf zwischen Vorsar und Zharael beginnt. Obgleich der Engel immer noch mit heiliger Energie angreifen kann, hält Vorsar Ihm verbissen stand, bestrebt, seine Kameraden zu schützen. Als dem Seraphim klar wird, dass Er Vorsar ohne seine Geheimwaffe niemals besiegen kann, beginnt Er, seine Soldaten auf dem Schlachtfeld zu opfern, um deren Lebenskraft seiner eigenen hinzuzufügen. Dies verleiht Ihm zwar gewaltige Kampfkraft, korrumpiert den Engel jedoch auch. Zu spät erkennt Er, dass durch einen solchen Frevel seine heilige Kraft, die größte Geheimwaffe im Kampf gegen einen Vampir, verlischt, da die himmlischen Mächte solche Taten nicht gutheißen. Mit aller verbliebenen Macht versucht der Seraphim, den Schwertkämpfer auszulöschen. Dieser hält jedoch stand und kann, da die heilige Macht nun erlischt, die Energiewelle zerteilen und den Engel erreichen. Mit einem letzten gewaltigen Angriff vernichtet Er diesen schließlich. Als Zharael fällt, hören seine Männer, zuvor schon durch seine Taten entmutigt und demoralisiert, auf zu kämpfen. Rodrigo, als zweithöchster General dieser Armee, übernimmt das Kommando und weist seine Leute an, zu kapitulieren, was diese auch im Bruchteil weniger Minuten tun. Vorsar beginnt daraufhin, Verhandlungen mit Rodrigo zu führen. Der Inquisitor überzeugt die Bewohner des Schlosses davon, dass Sie alle nur auf Befehl der Kirche gehandelt haben, Er jedoch immer mehr überzeugt ist, dass Zharael mit einer verdorbenen Macht, vielleicht sogar mit der Hölle, im Bunde stand und die himmlischen Mächte verraten hat. Mit Vorsar's Erlaubnis, der kein Interesse daran hat, menschliche Soldaten abzuschlachten, zieht sich die kirchliche Armee geschlagen zurück. Das Siegel, womöglich das letzte ungebrochene Siegel der Hölle, taucht jedoch nicht wieder auf dem Schlachtfeld auf und bleibt verschwunden. Hintergründe: Erstauftritte: * Asgar * Ronak * Valnar * Alaine * Zharael * Marcus * Möbius Antagonist: Der Feind dieser Saga ist ein relativ blass bleibender Gegner, der auch in späteren Sagas kaum mehr Relevanz besitzt. Seine Motive, die Bewohner von Schloss Mondfels unbedingt vernichten zu wollen, werden nie gänzlich aufgeklärt und bieten einiges an Raum für Spekulation. Letztlich wird Zharael nur als ein Fanatiker gezeichnet, der alles für seine Ziele tun würde, dabei vom rechten Weg abkommt und letztlich als Verräter seiner Ideale ein Ende findet, ohne dass eine weitere Charakterentwicklung stattfindet. Dennoch bleibt der Antagonist dadurch in Erinnerung, dass Er, im Geheimen, sechs der sieben Siegel der Hölle gebrochen hat, was in einer späteren Hauptsaga noch einiges an Relevanz besitzt. Inwieweit Er jedoch die Unterstützung des falschen Feurigen Rates hatte, bleibt unbekannt und wird nie aufgeklärt, da er jedoch an die Siegel der Hölle herankam, erscheint eine Mithilfe derselben sehr wahrscheinlich. Wichtigste Kämpfe: * Vorsar vs. Zharael * Vorsar & Abraxas vs. Zharael Wichtigste Ereignisse: * Die Kirche entscheidet sich, Schloss Mondfels zu säubern und schickt Zharael mit einer Armee aus * Die Verhandlungen scheitern und es entbrennt eine Belagerung und eine Schlacht um das Schloss * Rodrigo findet die Ziele Zharael's heraus, kann Vorsar jedoch nicht erreichen und warnen * Zharael bricht das letzte Siegel der Hölle und entfesselt die Apokalypse * Abraxas und Vincent Weynard brechen nach Klennar auf und treffen Valnar & Alaine * Die beiden Jäger erreichen das Schloss der Aldaines, treffen dort Asgar und erlangen das Zauberbuch der Elras * Vincent und Abraxas finden den Zeitstromlenker in Nosgoth und treffen dort auf Raziel * Die drei Untoten reisen weit in die Vergangenheit Nosgoth's, um Möbius zu treffen * Die Vampire treffen Marcus und lernen den Hüter der Zeit, Möbius, kennen * Möbius hilft der Gruppe, die richtige Zeit einzustellen, woraufhin Abraxas und Vincent in diese Zeit zurückkehren * Marcus folgt den Untoten, verlässt die Gruppe aber kurz darauf, um sich erneut Kain anzudienen * Abraxas und Vincent erreichen Schloss Mondfels als die Belagerung beginnt und mischen sich in den Kampf ein * Abraxas trennt Zharael den Arm an und verhindert so, dass das Siebte Siegel gebrochen wird * Zharael kämpft mit Vorsar und saugt seinen Männern die Lebenskraft aus, um sich zu stärken * Der Seraphim verdirbt sich durch das Töten von gläubigen Menschen selbst und wird von Vorsar vernichtet * Rodrigo und seine Männer kapitulieren und dürfen sich zurückziehen * Das Siebte Siegel wird gesucht, kann jedoch nicht mehr aufgefunden werden Trivia: * Der Nebenerzähler, welcher die Handlung der 3. Filler-Saga hauptsächlich leitete, weihte den Haupterzähler und auch die Spieler nicht in den auftretenden Weltuntergang ein, was letztlich zu einiger Verwirrung und Sorge führte, dass die Haupthandlung dadurch zu Schaden kommen könnte. Letztlich wurde die Handlung zwar elegant aufgelöst, das Thema des Weltuntergangs bzw. der Kreaturen, die in die Ereignisse um die Sieben Siegel involviert sind, war damit jedoch erst einmal abgeschlossen und wurde erst viel später in der Haupthandlung noch einmal aufgegriffen und ausführlicher beleuchtet. * Der Name des Antagonisten, Zharael, wird in der Haupthandlung niemals erwähnt. Er stellt sich nur als Seraphim vor und wird auch als solcher angesprochen. Tatsächlich besaß Er im Verlauf der Handlung auch keinen Namen. Dieser wurde erst viel später festgelegt und bekannt. * Marcus hatte in der Chronik der Ewigen nur einen sehr kurzen Auftritt in dieser Filler-Saga. Ursprünglich war geplant, den Charakter für weitere Handlungsstränge wichtiger werden zu lassen, was sich jedoch nicht mehr ergab. Marcus hat viel später noch einmal einen kurzen Auftritt in der Gefolgschaft von Kain, was seine Geschichte letztlich abschließt und zu einem befriedigenden Ende führt. * Dadurch, dass Vincent Weynard das Zauberbuch der Elras aus der wirklichen Zeitlinie in die Vergangenheit mitnahm, wo sich das Buch noch im Besitz von Asgar befindet, müsste es nun, in logischer Konsequenz, zweimal existieren. Dieser kleine Fehler besitzt jedoch keine weitere Relevanz und wurde in der Chronik auch nicht weiter aufgegriffen. Letztlich ist davon auszugehen, dass ein so mächtiger Foliant nicht zweimal existieren kann und daher in der geänderten Zeitlinie aus selbiger getilgt wurde, als Vincent mit dem Buch aus dem Zeittunnel heraustrat. Auch Asgar erwähnt in späteren Sagas das Buch mit keinem Wort mehr, was die Vermutung plausibel erscheinen lässt, dass Er nicht mehr weiß, das Buch jemals besessen zu haben. Kategorie:Sagas